


The last man standing

by baosjk89



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baosjk89/pseuds/baosjk89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin thinks about how the things will be from now on. On the verge of his victory inside the walls and how it will affect him and Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last man standing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my english ... it's horrible.   
> I just hope the idea is understandable.   
> I was inspired by some biographies of the last military leaders of my country. I believe that countries that have had military dictatorships interpret this moment of AOT manga differently. And I'm assuming that Erwin will take the throne to himself ... maybe it will not happen... but who knows?!

 

They have tried everything to avoid such drastic action, but now he don’t have other option. Erwin was convinced that this is the best, the king was weak and has to be taken off the throne.

He doesn't want the throne to himself, but of all the possibilities, it would be better for the humanity that this power, remained on his hands. He know what he has to do, and now without an arm he will be more important and efficient in a power position.  
He already have everything in mind, first he would unify the military forces, then all the civilians who had condition to fight would go through the basic training, the entire humanity would fight and die for the humanity.  
The things are getting out of control and in situations like these some new form of order has to be applied, and Erwin believes in the military order, the ones who truly live on the right side of the military structure, the obedience, respect and hierarchy. The humanity needs it right now.

  
The humanity does not need mens, womens, childrens …   
It needs soldiers.  
No political sides, no religious sides. Only the chain of command and an objective, the human victory.

He know that for the moment he has the Garrison on his side, but he had seen Pixis's face, the man didn’t like his plans and probably knows that he wants the power for himself. To Erwin try to explain to Pixis that it wasn’t just for himself was a waste of time.  
Let them think that he is really this selfish, because take the power and lead the entire humanity is a burden that he does not want in anyone's hands. He will do this ultimate sacrifice, to be responsible for the glory or downfall of what was left of his species.  
Sometimes he thought, if Mike was here, he would say that the troops needs him there in the field, but he knows better, the Survey Corps, and later all the military troops will have Levi with them, and it is all they need. The short man inspire loyalty, he had charisma.   
When the soldiers see him fight they believe that the humanity can and will win the battle because they had Levi with them, they felt safe because they know Levi cares. And he, the commander, he does not inspire such thing. He inspire authority and order, and the complete conviction that they were in the right path.   
This kind of thing is needed in a king, leader, savior or even a dictator.   
To him the troops brute strength will come from Eren, the heart will come from Levi.

He can handle Pixis if the man become a problem, he can handle the military police when the fear of facing the true enemy overcome them, what he fears is losing Levi's trust, that he cannot affort, because in his plans Levi's completely and undeniable trust is necessary for the victory. That’s why on the verge of the victory inside the walls he called the man that now is his arms and legs

Over the years Levi never changed his habits, he still always well dressed, always impeccable, even when he didn’t had the condition to be so, he maintained such discipline on himself and on the environment he is in.  
Erwin will miss Levi's presence, especially when the man decided over nothing that he needs to clean Erwin's office even when he still inside, he will miss the Levi's complaint about the dirt and dust, he will miss him even during his worst crisis, after some really gruesome expedition when he found the Levi alone, cleaning the floor, the walls, everything even if it is already clean.  
They will lost those moments, they will lost the nights together discussing some plan and it's possible outcome.   
Erwin knew that he would miss Levi's presence by his side. But it is necessary, his needs were insignificant when compared to what the humanity needs.  
And so he face the small, almost petite, man that had a presence of a man twice his size and a glare that would made a lesser man rethinking his priorities.

\- I’m just calling you here to make sure you understood how the things will be from now on.

\- You’re wasting your time. I know what I have to do and what you will do.

\- Good. Levi, after we take over the power, I will give you the command of the new military structure, you will lead them on the field.

\- And what you pretend to do with the ones that are in the power right now?

\- I will kill them. You understand that it is necessary don …

\- I get it. I don’t think you’re monster neither should you, Erwin. Kill them may sound extreme but if they stay alive the risk of rebellion from those who obey them would be too great. But you should not kill the religious figures.

\- I don’t pretend to kill them all, the ones who understand our side and were willing to help us, will stay alive. The religious aspect is too powerfull to be completely erased and it is considerate more easy to achieved what I need if the church say it is necessary.

\- You’re a scary men.

\- I’m doing what needs to be done, Levi.

\- Hmph. I just don’t want be the last man standing.

\- …

\- If I see that you are leading us to extinction, I will personally come here the chop your head off, Erwin.

\- And then what? Will you take over the power to yourself?

\- No. Then I will be the last man standing.

\- Good to know. You’re dismissed, Levi.

\- I will be with the troops waiting for you command … Sir.

He knows that some said that he lost his touch with his own humanity, but Erwin always believed that while he had Levi by side, the man would be his human side.   
But now despite being on the same direction, with the same objective, they are apart. Now he truly feels that he lost his touch with his own humanity.  
But it does not matter, to lead the human race to victory, his human emotions would only get in the way. He has his strategist in Arlert , his brute force in Jaeger, his soldier spirit in Kirstein, his new Levi in Ackerman and a new commander in Levi.  
He has what he need in human characteristics in his best soldiers, so he feels that it is only normal course of action to throw away what was left of his feelings to achieved what he wants.   
The humanity free of the walls and of the Titans, the taste of the victory, the taste that they still being the Earth most powerfull force, the so deserved freedom … even if it is only for the last man standing.

 


End file.
